This invention relates to a device for remotely steering a boat which includes a friction drive wheel frictionally driving the steering wheel and resilient means for biasing the friction wheel towards the steering wheel.
Relatively small boats, usually powered by an outboard motor or an inboard-outboard motor, are frequently used by sport fishermen for trolling. Such boats are commonly steered by a front-mounted steering wheel, providing steering control similar to that of an automobile. However, when trolling, the fisherman must be near the stern of the boat which means that the steering wheel is out of reach.
The result may be both dangerous and inconvenient for a fisherman attempting to troll by himself. Even though the vessel is operating at a relatively slow speed, it is impossible to alter course while the fisherman is at the stern of the vessel. Safe operation therefore requires another person to steer the vessel and means that a fisherman should not troll alone.
Remote steering devices have been developed in the past as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,545 to Hunter. This device is intended for steering the front wheel of a vehicle during alignment and repair. It is relatively complex and, accordingly, would be expensive to manufacture and sell. Moreover, it occupies the entire seat at the driving position, would be difficult to put in position and remove and requires considerable storage space.